


White Day Darlings

by AmethystBeloved



Series: Destined Love Trilogy [3]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweetness Overload, White Day, mush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystBeloved/pseuds/AmethystBeloved
Summary: After a wonderful Valentine's Day, it's the girls' turns to shine. Major mush and fluff.This fanfic was written back in 2003 -- exactly 18 years ago when I was 18 years old. In honour of March, I will repost a new chapter every few days to celebrate White Day.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Mihara Chiharu/Yamazaki Takashi
Series: Destined Love Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146503





	1. Songs and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> While I remembered a lot from Destined Love and about half of Valentine Sweethearts, I have very little recollection of White Day Darlings and I look forward to diving in!

Chapter 1: Songs and Surprises

~*~*~*~*~

Daidouji Tomoyo was pacing back and forth in her room. After her boyfriend's Valentine's Day surprise, she felt so helpless when it came to thanking him. White Day was coming soon, and she had to express her gratitude in one way or another. She fell back first on her bed, trying to collect her memories to see if she could think of anything he might like.

* Two weeks ago *

Hiiragizawa Eriol was driving down the countryside with his girlfriend who was gleefully taking in her surroundings. He had picked a spot that was well known for its beautiful plum trees. 

"Oh Eriol," Tomoyo swooned after they've arrived. "I've never seen so many plum blossoms in one place! They're all so gorgeous!"

"Not as gorgeous as the Plum blossom that I'm looking at now," Eriol replied casually.

Tomoyo turned her head to try to see what he was taking about before she realized that he meant her. That's when she blushed.

"You're such a teaser," she chided in a playful manor, snuggling to his side so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

"I love spending time with you," Eriol said softly as he placed a lingering kiss on her brow, grazing his chin on her smooth bangs. "It's some of the best memories that I'm making."

"I love being with you too, you know," Tomoyo said. "I even miss you when you're not around!"

"Same here!" he answered with a laugh. "I wish I had a picture of you so I could admire your ravishing beauty when I'm not with you."

That comment made Tomoyo blush more than necessary as she swatted his arm. Eriol just swiftly took her hand and gave it a gentleman's kiss. There was no one who he loved more.

* End of flashback *

Tomoyo sat up with a wide smile. She knew what she was going to do. The question was if she was going to have enough time.

~*~(Rika's House)~*~

Sasaki Rika was absentmindedly practicing the piano as she tried to think of something to do for White Day, which was coming soon.

'There must be something that I could do that he'd like,' she thought to herself.

Rika got up, and decided to go for a walk. She had a special place that she would go to when ever she wanted to think. Suddenly, a smiled crept on her features as she thought back to the last time she was with her boyfriend.

* Last week *

Rika grinned when she walked into class and saw Ishikawa Kai unconsciously scribbling verses on a piece of paper in front of him. She loved looking at him when he was deep in thought. Kai didn't even notice her presence until she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. He smiled as he turned his head enough to give Rika an unexpected kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rika asked in a melodic voice.

"I'm just trying to write another poem," he answered with a smile. "Have you ever had writer's block?"

Rika thought back to all the times she tried to compose her first song. It wasn't the easiest task to achieve, but she did it. In fact, it was around that time she found her special place.

"Writer's block can be tricky," she said. "But don't worry, if anyone could overcome it, I know it will be you."

Rika saw Kai closed his eyes to savor the caress that she left on his temple before she went to her seat. She was so lucky that he was her boyfriend. He deserved something special for White Day.

* End of flashback *

~*~(Tomoyo's House)~*~

'There, that should do it,' Tomoyo mentally reflected as she looked at her gift for Eriol. 'But this doesn't seem enough. What else can I do?'

The chime from the doorbell distracted Tomoyo from her thoughts.

"Coming!" she called out to the person behind the door. She didn't know who it was because she wasn't expecting company.

"Rika! What a surprise!" she cried. "Please, come in!"

"Hey Tomoyo, sorry to drop in without warning, but I just got this great White Day idea," she began. "But I'm going to need your help. The best part is, that it's something that we can do together for both Eriol and Kai."

"That's incredible, Rika!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I can't wait to hear what you're thinking of!"

"It's pretty simple, but we should get started right away because the more time we have to prepare, the better," Rika informed.

"I'm ready when ever you are," Tomoyo answered with a smile. She had a feeling that Rika's plan would be a special addition to her White Day surprise.

~*~(White Day)~*~

The school day was over, and after hours of playful pestering, Eriol was going to have the surprise that Tomoyo couldn't stop hinting at. She brought him in the living room where he could wait for whatever she had hiding.

"Here you go, Eriol," Tomoyo said as she handed him a box. "Happy White Day."

Eriol carefully took the box out of Tomoyo's hands as he slowly untied the ribbon and started to unwrap his present. When he took off the cover, he drew in a breath because what was in the box was simply beautiful.

It was a beautiful picture frame that was obviously crafted from Tomoyo's own hands. Skill and love was poured into every individual glass amethyst plum blossom that went all around the frame. What caught his eye were the glittering sun and moon emblems that symbolized him. That wasn't the most exceptional part, though. Inside the frame, there was a picture of him and Tomoyo that she drew by herself. Initially, he thought it was a snapshot, but then he realized that he never posed in a picture with her. For the first time, he was holding something solid that represented his and Tomoyo's love for each other. For the first time, he was speechless.

Tomoyo noticed the silence, but she took it the wrong way.

"I know it doesn't compare to what you did for me, but..."

Her words were cut of when Eriol gave her a tantalizing kiss. She gasped as Eriol just leaned in to kiss her harder. His mouth was massaging hers as he did his best to thank her for something that was so meaningful to him. He was so caught up in the moment, that his fingers were dancing up and down her bare back before they parted for air.

As Tomoyo was catching her breath, she looked into his eyes and noticed that the sapphire was only a thin rim around the black dilated pupils. Vaguely, she realized that her eyes were probably the same way.

"I love your present, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered. "That was the most unique gesture anyone has ever done for me."

"Are you ready for another surprise?" she asked, pleased with her boyfriend's appreciation.

His eyes grew wide. "You mean there's more?"

Tomoyo laughed. He was as eager as a child on Christmas day.

"We're going to have to go to Rika's house first," she told him. "She was the one who thought of this in the first place."

Eriol helped Tomoyo off the couch, and displayed the frame on the table. He was going to have to come back to her house to get it, not that either of them mined.

~*~(Rika's House)~*~

"Rika, you didn't have to go through all the trouble just for me," Kai said as he stepped in to her house. "Your gratitude is more than enough."

Rika turned around and reached up to ruffle Kai's short dark hair. She was going to have to snap him out of his low self-esteem problem. She had a feeling that it probably has to do with something from the past, but she didn't want to pry. She was his present, and for the time, she was even his future.

The doorbell rang, making Rika smile because she was expecting visitors.

"Tomoyo! Eriol! Come in, it's nice to see you two," she said, leading them to where Kai was waiting.

Eriol caught Kai's eye, silently asking him if he knew what was going on, but neither one of them knew what was going to happen.

The girls led their boyfriends in the next room where Rika's piano was patiently waiting. Kai was breathless. The notion that Rika could play such a beautiful instrument made him admire her even more.

Eriol knew Rika was a pianist, and he knew that he was going to have the pleasure of listening to his love's beautiful voice. Nothing made him happier.

Rika began playing as her hands gracefully swept across the keys. After an introduction, Tomoyo began to sing. The song was about finding love and holding on to it because it was destined to be something great in the future. Kai closed his eyes to listen to every key that was played and he could tell that it was perfect. Eriol also had his eyes close, but he was focusing more on every note that came from Tomoyo's voice. Each girl had never preformed anything more beautifully, but that was because they were singing from their heart and soul.

When the song was finished, neither Eriol nor Kai could utter a word. Their girlfriends really had outdone themselves. They were even more shocked when Rika told them that she composed the song herself, and when Tomoyo said that she wrote her own lyrics.

After Eriol and Tomoyo left, Rika turned turn around and smiled brightly at Kai who was still at a lost of words.

"Whenever your ready, I'll give you a second surprise," she said. Rika laughed when Kai's eyes grew as wide.

"The song wasn't the only thing?" he asked. "You're making me really happy!"

They were on their way.

~*~(Special Place)~*~

"A little farther, almost there," Rika guided Kai as she made him promise to close is eyes. "Okay, you can open them."

Kai slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on top of a hill where all of the city of Tomoeda could be seen. They were in the western direction, so the sun could clearly be seen setting over the horizon. From where they were standing, they were able to view the scenery from as far as the eye could see. Nothing was missed, and every thing was beautiful. Kai could somehow feel inspiration seeping in his system as he itched to put down his thoughts and emotions on paper.

"Rika, this place is amazing," Kai murmured as he slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "How did you find it?"

"I had a major writer's block for that song that I played today, so I took a walk," she began. "I don't know how, but my feet led me here, and ever since that day, this has been my special place.

Kai smiled as she started to lightly nibble on Rika's ear, making her giggle.

"Now it's our special place," he said in a low voice, making Rika shiver. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Rika sighed as she leaned back. She couldn't be happier.

"It was my pleasure," she said. "Happy White Day, darling."


	2. Message from the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always enjoyed fics where Sakura used her Cards as Tarot. It really doesn't happen as much as it should but on the flip side it's a lot of work on the author's end to follow through with the connections!

Chapter 2: Message from the Cards

~*~*~*~*~

Kinomoto Sakura was frustrated. After all the wonderful things her boyfriend did for her, why couldn't she think of a way to thank him for everything?

"What are you thinking about?" asked the yellow a stuffed toy as it floated to his mistress' eye level.

"Oh Kero-chan, I have no idea what I could do for Syaoran on White Day," she sighed. "There must be something out there."

The first thing you can do is look in your heart," the guardian beast advised. "But if you're still drawing a blank, you could always turn to the Sakura Cards.

"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed. "And to show you how grateful I am, I'll bring you some extra pudding!"

"Yeah! Pudding!" Kero-chan cried as he floated in his draw in pure bliss.

"Sakura chuckled as she took out the cards and chanted the incantation. The stack glowed for a moment before she placed them in a diamond shape in front of her.

She flipped over the first card.

'Windy,' she thought. 'That means the answer to my problem is close by.'

She flipped over the three cards in the three cards in the center.

"Song, Voice and Sweet," she read. "What could that mean?"

She flipped over the two cards in the second row.

"Silent and Flower," she said. "How can these two work together?"

She flipped over the cards in the fourth row.

'Sand and Sword,' she pondered. 'This keeps getting stranger and stranger.'

She flipped over the last card on the bottom.

It was the Return Card. Somehow she knew that was the key to solve the cryptic message.

Suddenly, everything fell into place, and she knew exactly what the cards were trying to tell her.

The first thing she had to do was make a phone call.

~*~(White Day)~*~

"Where are you taking me?" asked Li Syaoran as he was being led somewhere by Sakura. "Can't you just give me a clue?"

His fiancée turned around and kissed both his cheeks, making him blush. "I'll give you two," she said. "The Flower Card and the Silent Card."

"Are we going to the elementary school?" he asked as Sakura shook her head negative. "How about museum? That's where the Silent Card was captured."

"Seriously Syaoran," started off Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "Think outside of the box! Now, there's no point for you to guess any longer because we're all ready here."

Syaoran looked in front of him, only to see an ordinary door. However, he realized that appearances are deceiving when he followed Sakura down the stairs.

The whole floor was a café of some sort with a refreshment stand on the side. Couches were scattered around, and couples were having intimate conversations as they cuddled with one and other. The lights were dimmed, creating a relaxing, or sensual, atmosphere. Opposite from the refreshment stand stood a stage in the spotlight with a microphone patiently waiting for anyone who was interested in performing.

"Wow Sakura," the teen murmured, not wanting to raise his voice. "How did you find this place?"

"It's somewhere that I stumbled across one day," she answered. "I was waiting for the right time to show you."

"I understand your clues now," he stated. "The Flower Card loves being around people while the Silent Card likes to keep thing quiet."

Sakura smiled at him to confirm his answers as she playfully reached to tousle his soft hair.

"Now can you guess why I brought you here?" she asked. Sakura giggled when Syaoran's eyes begged her for some more clues. "Okay! Your clues are the Song Card, the Voice Card and the Sweet Card."

Syaoran turned pale, as his eyes grew wide. "Y-you brought me here t-to s-sing?" he stuttered.

His fiancée giggled at his comportment. The mighty Li Clan warrior was afraid to sing a song in public.

"No, no, silly," she chided, nuzzling his jaw to comfort him. "Today is your day for me to do something special for you."

Before Syaoran could ask, she pushed him down on a vacant couch, and she turned in the other direction to head towards the limelight.

"Hi everybody. My name is Sakura, and first of all, I want to wish everybody a happy White Day," she said in the microphone. "I want to sing this song for my fiancée. Syaoran, I love you."

Sakura picked the song she wanted to sing from the karaoke machine. The soft melody echoed in the room, and when the teen began to sing, there was no need for her to look at the words because she knew them by heart. The she sang about two friends that were turned into lovers, and after being separated for years, they finally managed to return to one and other to start their new lives together.

Syaoran was mesmerized with the loveliness of Sakura's voice. She sang the song like an angel, and she looked twice as beautiful on the stage. The amber-eyed teen couldn't wait to kiss the enticing lips that crooned out the lyrics. Never breaking eye contact with his Cherry Blossom, he slowly got up and walked towards her. Just as Sakura was repeating the chorus one last time, Syaoran slipped his hand in hers, and kissed her palm, making the emerald-eyed beauty shiver with delight. When the song was over, Syaoran kissed Sakura right in front of everyone without thinking twice. The crowd cheered as the couple bashfully made their way back to the couch.

"That was amazing!" Syaoran complimented. "All right, so that's where the Song Card and the Voice Card fitted in. How about the Sweet Card?"

"One moment please!" Sakura said in a singsong voice as she made her way to the refreshment stand. Syaoran grinned when she came back.

"Aww, how sweet! A box of chocolates!" he mimicked playfully, tugging Sakura down on the couch with him. "You know me so well."

Sakura laughed because that's exactly what she would have said if Syaoran did the same thing for her. She picked up the first piece, and hovered it in front of his lips. But before he could bite it, she quickly pulled back and popped it in her mouth. It was just too tasty to resist.

Syaoran took the second piece, and offered it to Sakura. Suspicious at first, she leaned in, only to have her Little Wolf pulling it back and eating it himself.

When the chocolate was finished, Syaoran decided that it was the best kind he had ever eaten.

"Hey Sakura, what brand of chocolate was that?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Did you like it?"

"Sure I did!" Syaoran tried to think of all the kinds of chocolate he had, but nothing compared to what Sakura just gave him.

"I made it myself," she claimed proudly as she started to tell Syaoran why she made the special chocolate in the first place.

* Three Weeks Ago *

"Do you know what I love?" Syaoran asked out of the blue while they were studying for a math test together.

"You mean aside from me?" Sakura put in innocently, earning a kiss from Syaoran.

"Yeah, aside from you," began the teen. "I love chocolate. It's almost as sweet as you are."

"Now that was unexpected," Sakura muttered under her breath as she decided to take a break and cuddled in Syaoran's waiting arms.

Leaning back on the couch, Syaoran massaged her scalp, making her let out a small moan of pleasure. He leaned forward until his lips were beside her ear.

"It also melts in my hands, just like you're doing now," he murmured. "Let's not forget my mouth."

To prove his statement, be began to kiss her slowly on her lips, unwilling to break apart right away.

"But chocolate isn't as special as you are," he insisted. "I have your heart forever while chocolate keeps leaving me when ever I'm finished with it. That's why I love you the most."

Sakura giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"What if I made the chocolates myself?" she asked.

"Well, then they're going to be special too," he answered. "But never as special as you, my love."

* End of flashback *

"So that's the reason why you made the chocolates?" questioned Syaoran as he and Sakura got up to leave.

"Among other things," she replied with a mysterious smile on her lips, making Syaoran curious.

"What does that mean?" he asked as he held the door open for her on their way out.

"Thanks. That means that chocolate can have more than one uses to it," she began. "Aside from a treat, chocolate can also be used as an aphrodisiac."

"What?" Syaoran was speechless.

"You know, an emotion enhancer." Sakura was having a blast pushing Syaoran's buttons. "Oh sweetie, you're just too much fun to tease!"

~*~(Syaoran's House)~*~

"So is this the end?" asked Syaoran as they both went under the threshold. "I have a feeling that there's still more."

"You're right about that," answered Sakura. "Would you be able to guess what it is if I tell you that the Sand Card and the Sword Card are your clues?"

He thought over the information and then his amber eyes began to sparkle.

"The Sand Card recognized both of us as its masters when we first caught it," he began. "So does that mean you're challenging me to a duel?"

"You're right!" she praised. "Just because your favorite sparing partner is in Hong Kong doesn't mean that you can't practice with anyone else."

"Okay, but just because I love you doesn't mean I'll be easy on you," he warned. "So you better stand on guard."

"I should say the same to you!" she retorted lightheartedly, transforming her Star Key into a staff and then calling upon the Sword Card to transform it into her weapon. Syaoran did the same with his pendant as it materialized in a sword.

The duel began, and Syaoran stuck to his word, as he never let Sakura have the upper hand. The swiped, blocked and parried for five minutes without breaking a sweat. Finally, Syaoran cornered Sakura against the wall with his sword in the last position before ending the match.

"Are you ready to give up?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"You've got to be kidding," she replied as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

Syaoran's eyes widen, and before he could stutter her name in shock, Sakura took advantage of the situation to pin her opponent on the floor.

"Sa-Sakura!" he stumbled in disbelief. "How could you say something so...so..."

"Kinky?" she finished with a giggle. "I had to use all of my resources if I wanted to beat you!"

"Aww, come here, you," he said as he pulled her down to kiss her waiting lips.

Sakura welcomed his kiss wholeheartedly as it seems that every embrace kept getting sweeter.

She didn't mind when Syaoran rolled her over, becoming the one on the top. She accepted his hands massaging her sides, but in the end it was already too late to get away when Syaoran had his hands on more sensitive flesh. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Traitor!" she yelled in between her bursts of laughter as she was trying to get away from his dancing fingers. "I bet you're the only one who'd turn a make-out session in a tickle fest!"

"After what you just said to me when I was winning the sword fight, I think you deserve exactly what you're getting!" he insisted. "By the way, I'm having a great time!"

The clock chimed and the couple sighed, knowing that their time together was coming to an end.

"May I walk you home?" asked Syaoran as he helped Sakura off the floor.

"That would be great!" she answered. "So how did you like your White Day?"

Syaoran grinned as he placed his arms around Sakura to dip her down and give her a kiss right out of the movies.

"I liked it very much," he answered as he gazed into her glittering emerald eyes. "I can tell that you used the advice that magic gave you to plan this day, but how did you understand what the cards were trying to tell you?"

"The last card that I flipped over was the Return Card," she explained. "That's when I understood what the meanings of the Silent, Flower and the Sand cards were about. I had to think back to when I first captured them."

Syaoran placed Sakura back on her feet, and then he went to get their coats. He thought about everything she did for him that day, and once again, he thanked the stars to have someone as special as Sakura in his life.

When they got to the Kinomoto residence, Syaoran gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. Before turning around to go inside, she gave Syaoran one last hug.

"I had a lot today," she said as he nestled her in his arms. "I'm glad you had a nice White Day, darling."


End file.
